


Atop the World

by sabriel75



Series: what I haven't written yet meme [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Making Out, Modern Era, Outing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:46:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabriel75/pseuds/sabriel75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>If being stuck on top of the Big wheel doesn't make a man think, re-evaluate one's life.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Atop the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaosmaka](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=chaosmaka).



Merlin looks frozen, but he's wiggling, stretching over the edge of their seat like they aren't fourteen stories high or whatever... it's crazy high and Arthur's stomach lurches like it might fall out, like Merlin's going to do if he doesn't quit angling himself downwards with half his body to peer at the chair below them. 

Frankly, they both look a little maniacal, Arthur guesses, quickly yanking Merlin back into the seat, pushing him down close, telling him to "Sit still will you! You're rocking the seat," and laughing when Merlin tells him what he really rocks; although he puts a stern hand on Merlin's bouncing knee. "If you don't stop, I'm going to vomit on you."

It's not like Arthur's afraid of heights, he's just never had a good twenty minutes to review how freakishly high the Big wheel is, how high the chairs lift up into the air and how much of a goner he'll be if they were to say, fall from this high up. Nor has he ever had to sit by an obnoxiously squirmy Merlin who  _keeps rocking the damn chair_ , and highlighting all the worst fears Arthur's epiphany included.

So when the seat jumps and tipples from his own doing, Arthur squeals, possibly higher than Elena or Freya when they see each other on Monday mornings at school. And he rants a little about the cold and staying put, but it  _is_  Merlin's hands, _freezing_ , slipping under his shirt and the warm press of Merlin's lips and a little bit of tongue,  _so hot_ , that makes his stomach fall out this time and he forgets he's stuck and thinks it's pretty awesome top of the world when Merlin's around.

And  _oh Christ... he's so far gone on Merlin it doesn't really matter where they are anymore._

**Author's Note:**

> Meme: _Tell me about a story I haven't written, and ~~I'll give you between one and three sentences from that story.~~ Apparently my brain wants to write full paragraphs._


End file.
